Just the Same
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: What happens when Laura is asked a life change question, and how she comes to her answer. bad summery


Okay, I admit to not watching the series for a few years, but it hasn't been showing on any channels I get, but currently I bought the Remington Steele season one DVD collection, and have been watching them since. Because of that, while I was taking a shower and listening to music, an idea struck while I was listening to a particular song (which is occurring more and more often in there), which got me in a writing mood. Needless to say, this is a songfic, even though I'm not sure this song would have been out when the show was airing, which is okay because I wasn't around when the show was on, I fell in love with Remington during my middle and high school years when I watched it every day when I came home. Anyways, this is a songfic, like I said, the song is "Just The Same" by Terri Clark. It just felt very fitting for Remi and Laura, so excuse me if I'm off in some places, I'll try not to put a time signature on this piece. Please just enjoy it as is? On to it then. Disclaimer: (haven't done this in a while) Remington Steele, Laura Holt, any other characters and the song "Just The Same" are not owned by me, nor do I make any profit, just for fun.

Just the Same by: Wolfsong's Rebel

summery: Laura's thoughts while listening to a questioning song. (Bad summery!)

He had done it. He had just asked her the most confusing question she could think of. Stunned, dismayed, annoyed, disturbed, delighted, and utterly at war with herself, Laura Holt sat motionless behind the wheel of her car, heading no where, every emotion within her fighting to take precedence over another. Logic told her it was a bad idea, that it would never work out, and things would only go from good to really, really bad if she went along with this insane plan. Her heart, however, tying for first place, was telling her this was what she wanted, what she had always wanted, and that if she let it, everything would turn out fine, and she would be happy for the rest of her life. But her mind, second only after Logic and Heart, asked if she could get past everything she didn't know. Somehow, she thought she could, or was that Heart just adding in another of his two cents?

"Ugh!" she cried out, crossing her arms over the steering wheel and laying her forehead down. She couldn't get the voices to stop, and it had been lunch time when he had asked. It was nine thirty now, and the busy day had not distracted her from her thoughts.

"Maybe some music," she muttered to herself and reached over to turn the nob on her stereo. A slow song was playing, so she just listened to it, hoping the words would take her to a far off place.

_You could've walked along a back road_

_Or on a lonely stretch of beach_

_You could have sat there on a park bench_

_A Sunday paper at your feet_

_If you'd been waiting for a taxi_

_Or at a bus stop in the rain_

_I would've found you, I would've found you_

_Just the same_

Laura let the words flow into her mind. She began to feel a slow ache in her chest. She placed a hand over it, trying to figure out why the sudden pain. And the song played on.

_You know you could've been a gambler_

_Whose luck was running low_

_Or just another drifter_

_Without a single place to go_

_You could have been a broken dreamer_

_Without a penny to your name_

_I would've loved you, I would have loved you_

_Just the same_

Her heart skipped a beat before speeding head. She pressed her hand harder, trying to stop it before it could run away from her. Before it could run away to him. But try as she might, Laura could no more stop listening to her heart than she could stop hearing the truth in the song.

_No it really didn't matter_

_Who you'd been or what you'd done_

_Where we met or when it happened_

_You'd still be the one_

"Steele." Laura barely whispered the name, yet it reverberated within the car, within her heart. Theirs was among the strangest of relationships. They had been through so much, yet she knew so little. Could the song be right? Could what he had been or done really not matter? Would she learn the truth only after _she_ confessed the truth to _him_? Would _he_ still be _the_ _one_ after she knew the truth, or would it matter. Would his confession change their future? For the better? For the worst?_There's no way to know the future_

_But one thing will never change_

_I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you_

_Just the same_

_I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you_

_Just the same_

The song ended and went to a commercial. And Laura, knowing it was the truth, reached over and turned the radio off, not wanting to hear another song like the last. More questions assaulted her now. Could it be the same if she knew? Could she, would she still love him after she knew? This time, logic, mind and heart all agreed. Laura quickly started the ignition and headed for the familiar place, not a doubt left in her mind of what her answer would be. There could only be one answer.

She made it there in record time, and without one patrol after her. She made her way to the elevator that would take her to the right floor, and right to him. She steeped off as soon as the doors opened and made her way down the hall, all along hoping he was home, and still wanting her answer.

Remington, as he had gotten use to calling himself, sat on the couch still in his work clothes watching _Casablanca_, a favorite of his. He hadn't heard from her in hours, and was starting to worry he'd been too rash to ask. But the question had been burning him up inside, and he really wanted to know the answer. Her answer mattered, and would affect the rest of his future forever. If only she would just call him, he thought. Maybe he should call her?

"No, that'll never do, old chap. You've possibly rushed her too much as it was. Best let her come to you. That is," he paused worriedly, "_if_ she'll come to you?" Remington tried to calm his thoughts and for the hundredth time returned his focus to the classic unfolding before him.

A knock sounded at the door. He felt his heart stop. Not wanting to get himself worked up, but not casting aside hope either, Remington stood, straightened his attire and padded over to the door.

She could hear the television set on inside. Heard the echo of the door bell, and the sound of his feet closing in on the door? Or was the last the sound of her heart about to burst out of her chest while on its marathon pace? Didn't matter. She was here, he was here, and he would get his answer. She just hoped she could remain straight faced and serious about it.

The door opened to reveal him, still in the black tux he had worn that day to the luncheon where he had first asked his life-changing question she was about to answer. He leaned a muscular forearm against the doorframe, and by the look in his eyes, she knew what he had been thinking about.

"Laura," he nearly breathed.

"Can I come in a moment?" she asked just as softly, but wishing her voice had been stronger.

"Of course," he replied, and steeped back, holding the door and allowing her in. She's here, was all his heart kept telling him, but his mind couldn't grasp why. "Won't you sit down?" He indicated the couch with a wave of his hand while turning the movie off with the other.

"Thank you," she responded, laying her purse down, and just barely sat on the edge of the couch.

"A drink?" he offered, not sure why either of them were stalling, but not sure himself how to start.

"No, thank you," she refused gently. Her head was muddled enough without adding alcohol. She noticed he didn't pour himself one either. Was he perhaps also not wanting the effects of alcohol to encourage whatever might happen tonight? That thought, however, brought her back to the senses seeing him had cast away. She ventured on, hoping for the best, and scared of the worst. "We need to talk," she stated flatly, trying to keep the quiver out of her shaky voice.

"Oh?" he returned, still standing, but now near the fireplace. "What about?"

When she would have normally yelled at him for not knowing the answer to her question, she knew this time he wasn't playing; this time he was letting her go first. And secretly, she was grateful.

"You asked me a question earlier today?" she started.

"'How do you want your coffee?'" he asked, hiding behind humor, and hoping it didn't turn her away.

"Not that one. It had something to do with us. And the future," she added, hopping he would take the lead now.

"Oh, that one." He paused and quickly removed his jacket. Either it was being too close to the fireplace, or the fact that Laura was now sitting in his apartment, reminding him of the question he'd thought she wouldn't answer that was causing him to sweet, and the coals had been banked for the night.

"Remington," she spoke the name she had given him and stood up from the couch. She came to within arms length of him before she continued. "I don't care if I ever know all of it I know you, and that's enough." He started to but in, but she placed a single finger over his lips to stop him. "Told or not, I would've loved you, just the same,"she paused, smiled and continued. "Ask me again." This time backing away slightly. Remington, her Remington, knelt on one knee, took her hand in his and looked lovingly up to her. The slow, playful smile she had come to love lighting up his handsome face.

"Laura Holt, will you marry me?"

In answer, Laura placed her hands on both sides of his face and coaxed him to stand. Gently she stood on her toes to reach him, and coverer his soft lips with hers. He leaned forward, easing her back onto her feet and deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped possessively around his neck while his found their way to rest around her waist, they continued the passion filled kiss.

"Yes," she breathed against his lips and felt him smile, and couldn't help smiling with him. "I'm gonna love you," she repeated looking up into his magnificent blue eyes, knowing now the deeps of his love, sharing them, and not caring about his past. Knowing only too well, one day he may tell her, but that it really didn't matter. "Just the same."

Fin

Did you like it? Plz tell me. And again sorry if I messed some parts up, this is just one way I see it happening. Bye.


End file.
